<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncanny Comparisons by nobu_akuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946735">Uncanny Comparisons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma'>nobu_akuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien is NOT subtle, Identity Reveal, Lila exists, Mari's just oblivious, Post S3, Pre S4, Secret Identity, but mostly a "what if chloe figures out the love square" fic, canon is kinda cruel to Chloe tbh, no idea how much she's gonna be involved but she's there, since it's being pushed back til 2021 so, so let's explore that shall we?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Bourgeois is even more infamous after the Miracle Queen Incident and is feeling the heat. However, things aren't always what they seem. A fact Chloe will be finding out shortly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Ain't Subtle, Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguonice/gifts">Penguonice</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first idea for a zine project, but I realized it was going to be too long, so it gets to be its own thing! I'm hoping this is gonna be a fun, and mildly angsty, character study into Chloe :) If you, by chance, don't think Chloe deserves any sort of redemption arc, please don't read.</p>
<p>Dedicated to the lovely Kate and all of the Nug Fam.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Miracle Queen, Chloe had kept to herself. She knew the city, maybe even the world, was angry at her. How could she side with Hawkmoth? How could she look at the second chance Ladybug had given her and turn her back?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But… it wasn't that simple. She'd been hoping to get time to prove herself again but… well, Hawkmoth had targeted her parents and her. She knew it'd been on purpose. He wouldn't have been posted so close if he hadn't plotted it. And, as hard as it was to admit, Hawkmoth scared her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one thing to fight against akumas and deny to be akumatized when he sent a butterfly after you. It was another thing entirely for him to tower over you and hold your parents' will in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe shook her head, blinking back her welling tears. She pulled her jacket closer to herself and slipped quietly into the classroom. Luckily for her, no one paid her any mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe tried to ignore the aching pain of seeing Sabrina walk past her to sit with Lila. Chloe ducked her head, pulling out her notebook for class. She deserved the pain, afterall. She'd been cruel for years. Chloe wished she knew why she'd always acted in such a way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you think Chat Noir drives a <em> Fur</em>rari?" A familiar voice asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe's eyes flicked quickly over to see Chat's familiar smirk and mischievous eyes twinkling at Marinette from Adrien's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait. <em> What?! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette's face twisted to surprised frustration before giggles broke through and she covered her face, "Ugh, that's almost as bad as <em> his </em> jokes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got you laughing though." Adrien chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe blinked. Why did he look so much like Chat all of a sudden? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squinted. There was no way careful, obedient, perfect son Adrien Agreste could be chaotic, reckless, sassy and defiant Chat Noir. No matter how similar the shade of their hair or eyes. Or how close their builds were. Or that their voices sounded very much like the other's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I mean, I hear we're both fans of <em> mew</em>sic theory." Adrien commented slyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette buried her head in her arms, "Nooooooo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien burst into laughter, free and joyous and bright. And so, so similar to Chat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This Is What Friends Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been giving me trouble but stars have I loved the journey of it. It gets pretty angsty, so beware, but also enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe couldn't concentrate on class. Though, her classmates wouldn't think anything of her not concentrating, but that's not the point. The point was that Adrien might be Chat Noir and Chloe didn't know how to process that information. Or how to prove it to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She definitely couldn't tell Chat. He'd just deny it and maybe accuse her of trying to blackmail him. She couldn't ask Adrien, because, again, he'd deny it. She couldn't talk to Ladybug about it, because Ladybug was strict about identities remaining secret and would probably also think that Chloe was trying to blackmail them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That left her with one solution: keep it to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe nodded, promising herself she'd not say a word and also keep an eye on Adrien and Chat. Just in case he? - they? - </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed help or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until then though… Chloe squinted at the board, hoping against hope that she could figure out what their teacher was even talking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bell to end class rang and her classmates filed out. Well, mostly. Chloe glanced up as movement near Adrien caught her eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lila rested her arms on Adrien's desk and leaned toward him, a much too pleased smirk on her lips, "Adrien."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien glared and leaned back, "What do you want, Lila?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I just wanted to express how excited I am to have our photoshoot together after school." Lila purred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good for you." Adrien nearly snarled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe glowered at the other girl. She was clearly preening in Adrien's discomfort. Lila leaned even closer, to the point that Adrien couldn't move back any further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe stood and swiftly crossed the stairs, slamming her hands against the desk. Lila and Adrien jumped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe smiled her trademark entitled smirk, "I'm afraid you'll have to reschedule that little photo shoot of yours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uncle Gabe</span>
  </em>
  <span> promised me that if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrikins</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I got A's for this last big test that I could snatch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrikins</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from whatever dull thing was scheduled and he'd get to hang out with me. Which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> a way better way to pass time!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>highly</span>
  </em>
  <span> doubt he'd promise such a thing." Lila scoff-laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, do you want to speak to Nathalie to double check? I do have her phone number. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> family to Uncle Gabe and Adrikins, after all." Chloe pulled out her phone effortlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lila sneered at Chloe, "I'd suggest you reconsider messing up my plans."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What," Chloe laughed, standing to her full height and looking down on the other girl, "exactly do you think you can do to me, little miss nobody? Vilify me to all of Paris? Cry about how much of a bully I am? Make it so I never get to spend time with my parents? Make Adrien realize how cruel and selfish and awful I can be?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lila blinked and stepped back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe took a step towards Lila, knowing full well that she sounded more unhinged with every word, "You who can't even keep your own lies from contradicting themselves? You who is a blip in the fashion industry cuz you made, I presume, some sort of creepy, stalkery Adrien related deal with Gabriel? You who are a nobody from a barely known family and can't even color coordinate herself?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I-!" Lila stammered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? You think whatever stupid little deal you made with Gabriel is going to let you be a viable romantic partner for Adrien? When Kagami Tsurugi exists? When I exist? When someone with talent and skill and drive like Dupain-Cheng exists? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>think any of what you're doing is going to get you what you want?" Chloe rolled on, "Don't. Make. Me. Laugh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look here, you bi-" Lila tried accusatorily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think your little insults and lies and acting is going to put a dent in the truth of your miserable, hopeless situation?" Chloe laughed coldly, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "It's a real shame that the people you want to use and have on your side are going to find you out one of these days. And then they'll turn on you. And the funniest thing is, if you'd just be real and honest and willing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them, they would've accepted you with ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you didn't even bother. And so you'll fall. And I'll laugh. Because you did this to yourself. Just as I have." Chloe smirked, "I do hope you enjoy the grave you've dug yourself. C'mon Adrien. We need to get to our next class."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien actually followed her out of the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe glanced at him, only to meet a confused stare, "What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but why did you do that?" Adrien asked, fingers tapping on his bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She was backing you into a corner and you looked very uncomfortable. Do I need any other reasons?" Chloe raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She could hurt you." He argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No more than I've done to myself." She shrugged, "Besides, you and Dupain-Cheng have reputations as good, honest, kind people to uphold. Especially you. So what's wrong with redirecting her to a target she can't break any further?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean she won't try to hurt you physically." Adrien sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what? I'm Chloe Bourgeois, most evil and hated girl in all of Paris. Who cares?" Chloe laughed mirthlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. You're my friend, Chloe." Adrien said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe paused and turned a sad smile to him, "We both know that isn't true, Adrien. We haven't been friends for a very long time, maybe ever, really. We were forced to interact by our parents and aside from your detestable cousin, I was the only kid your age that you knew."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not-" He began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not saying you don't care. I know you do. It's impossible for you not to, you care </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it's admirable. But when in the last year or whatever have you actually been happy at the idea of hanging out with me?" She shrugged again, "It's okay. I know I'm not a friend anyone should have. I know after all the things I've done that I don't deserve your kindness. I'm… I'm making peace with the reasons why things turned out how they have."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chloe." Adrien's voice was sad and solemn but it was clear he couldn't really argue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. Just do what you can to avoid her, stick with your friends and I'll keep her attention. So don't worry." Chloe smiled softly, pat his shoulder once and walked away. He'd be safer that way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Start of Friendships! . . . Orrrr Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a pretty fun chapter and I really like how the chemistry between the characters turned out! I hope y'all enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe sighed as she settled into an empty table in the corner. She surveyed the cafeteria and saw no sign of Lila. Good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did, however, see Sabrina. Her former best friend looked around the cafeteria before sighing, disheartened, and sitting at a table by herself. Chloe guessed that being Lila's friend didn't repair Sabrina's relationship with the rest of the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina looked up from her lunch, suddenly, and their eyes met. Sabrina's eyes narrowed, anger and hatred and melancholy all held within them. Then she huffed and turned back to her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe swallowed shakily as tears began to well at her eyes. She knew she deserved the anger, the hatred, and the disgust of her classmates and Paris. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. But it didn't stop the pain of being so thoroughly rejected by her best friend. It didn't stop the tears that now flowed freely down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it didn't stop the akuma from fluttering into the bag she was clutching. It didn't stop the terrifyingly familiar voice from saying, "Those around you have ignored and hurt you, leading to your self-destruction. Ouroboros, together we can make them self-des-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Chloe screeched, throwing her bag at the wall. She watched as the akuma fluttered from the purse, seemingly glared at her and purified itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a shuddery breath, wiped her face dry and picked back up her bag. She turned to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes on her. Chloe scowled and left the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It infuriated her that she couldn't even mourn her only friendship in peace. Chloe pressed her purse to her face and screamed into it. Then she took a deep breath and found a lonesome place to eat lunch. This whole this was utterly ridiculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>ended and Chloe beelined to the school entrance. That had been a simply awful school session and she could not wait to go home and just zone out into some dumb tv drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adrien was already at her car, just hanging out in front of it. Chloe squinted at him but made for her car anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Chloe." Adrien greeted with a smile that wasn't quite fake and wasn't quite real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, hi Adrien?" Chloe frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what're we gonna hang out and do?" Adrien asked, opening the door for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Chloe blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, Father did make that deal. You said so yourself." Adrien shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe took a second to put together the dots then got in the car, "Oh, right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien followed into the car and closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So did you want to hang out with Cappy, Tsurugi or Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe asked, looking at her phone like she didn't care about his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You." Adrien shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe's gaze snapped to him, "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to hang out with you." Adrien elaborated, idly rubbing the back of his neck, "Unless you really don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be friends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-! No-!" Chloe saw his face drop, "No! I mean I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be your friend, Adrien, I just-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we'll hang out." Adrien smiled and put on his seatbelt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe blinked, followed suit and nodded slowly, "Okay. We'll hang at the hotel then, I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awesome!" Adrien beamed and typed something quickly on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car began to move, Chloe wondering if she'd stepped into an alternate timeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what do you wanna do?" Chloe asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Adrien tapped his chin and set his bag down, "We should probably get our homework done first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe snorted, "Okay, you nerd, we'll do our homework first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Bourgeois, your other guests are here." Jean Something announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe really needed to learn his name. Wait. Chloe frowned, "Other guests?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, if you could please let them up?" Adrien asked. He gave Chloe a reassuring smile and she felt almost compelled to nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded and left to let them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe gaped when Dupain-Cheng, Cappy and the Ladyblogger entered her rooms. All carrying things. She turned to Adrien in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys, we're just hanging out!" Adrien grinned in greeting, "Go ahead and put it all on the table."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned towards Marinette's pastry box, "Unless?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled it out of his reach, "They're still too hot. We boxed them as soon as we got them out of the oven."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awww boo." Adrien groaned, electing laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Agreste," Chloe pulled him to her by the back of his collar, "what is even happening right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're having people over to hang out and eat delicious snacks with." Adrien shrugged, still scruffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But those three hate me." Chloe gestured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We hate Lila more." Marinette said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hawkmoth and Gabriel too." Nino called, placing his box down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And whoever Chat's dad is." Marinette added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously." Nino grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… so what? We're just friends now?" Chloe scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not." Alya snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we wanted to thank you for what you did for Adrien." Marinette shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And to encourage the good behavior." Nino chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dog! Don't be ridiculous!" Chloe huffed and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't </span>
  </em>
  <span>want," Marinette lifted the lid on a pastry box, the delectable smell of lemon filled the air, "these fresh lemon cookies with candied ginger on top?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe peered over, "I-I never said that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure sounded that way to me," Marinette smirked and took a bite from one of the cookies, "right Alya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's what I heard too." Alya nodded, looking smug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe pouted, "I do want some cookies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the magic word?" Adrien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me?" Chloe scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess I'll just have to eat all these cookies." Marinette sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine! Fine!" Chloe exclaimed before quieting, "May I </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> have some cookies?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Chloe. I'm so glad you asked politely." Marinette smiled, holding out a plate with a handful of cookies on it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe tried to take it but the other girl didn't let go. She sighed at the polite smile on Dupain-Cheng's face, "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome." Marinette handed her the plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe went and sat down with her prize, trying not to pout. She glanced over to see Adrien leaning on and laughing with Dupain-Cheng and Cappy. It was nice seeing him so happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya planted herself in a chair across from Chloe, her plate full of various goodies. Chloe ignored her, munching on the stupidly good cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why did you help Adrien?" Alya asked, eyes narrowed, "Were you just angling to spend time with him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe rolled her eyes, "No, I wasn't. And I don't need to explain myself to you either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you answer my questions, I won't have to ask you at school. Every. Day. Til you answer them." Alya bared her teeth, "You might be surprised at how persistent and annoying I can be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Chloe spat, "She was making Adrien uncomfortable. That's all there is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Alya scoffed, "But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> made him uncomfortable all the time before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe grimaced, "I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you trying to redeem yourself or something?" Alya asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfft, not even a little bit." Chloe laughed, "I know I don't get another chance to be good and redeemable. Heck, all of Paris knows that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya studied her a moment before nodding. Apparently she was satisfied by Chloe's answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey babe!" Nino came over, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Alya smiled so softly that Chloe had to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, do we wanna play Boggle?" Adrien asked as he approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, you want to play a game where my brain has to do actual work, dude?" Nino groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino slumped into his chair, "Fine, fine. We'll play the word game."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm down." Alya agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds fun." Marinette smiled shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, whatever." Chloe shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay!" Adrien grinned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>